A Story Different from Before
by Alice in Jail
Summary: A new girl comes to Mitsui's school and together they discover how far each of them would go to have their dreams come true. A Junior High Mitsui x OC fic. This is my first SD fic. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. prologue

**Title: A Story Different From Before**

**  
By: ~aelaishia~**

  
**Disclaimers**: don't own them…don't sue… 

  
**Notes:** This is a rip off from my other fic, Of Dreams and Aspiration. 

= Indicates change in point of view.   
//Italics// means the girl's thoughts  
[italics] means Mitsui's thoughts 

  
**Dedicated to: **super rookie, E.C, rurouni, Ayce Shade, and glitter-baby11. Thank you for reviewing Of Dreams and Aspirations.  
  


==========

  
  
**-Prologue: When the past haunts the presents-**

  
  
The hot sun and heavy air made her shot a sheet of her auburn hair back. She   
didn't know what made her come here, she didn't know at all. No reason, answer,   
or even an excuse came out when she asked herself why. She was only thinking of   
one thing…

  
  
"Hisashi-kun," she said softly to herself as she saw a figure of a man with   
short bluish-black hair sitting in one of the steps of the outside the court   
coliseum. The man apparently was with another one but much younger than her was.   
  
  
'His teammate, perhaps,' she thought as she moved closer towards the two figures.  
  


  
She could see the look of worry and concern on the younger boy's face. They   
seemed to be talking about something. It seems that the guy asked the younger   
boy to leave him. The boy didn't want to at first but eventually gave in and   
went inside the gym. No one else was outside now, no one else except the guy and   
the auburn haired girl.  
  


  
She slightly moved forward, hesitated at first as she saw him breathing heavily,   
almost out of breath. She watched as he tried in futile attempt to open one of   
the cans left him before going back to the inside the court. With hands still   
shaking, the can slipped from his hands and rolled across the floor, halfway   
from where the girl stood stood. He didn't notice her standing there nor did he   
follow further more where the can had rolled up to. He paused for a while. A   
blank look on his face as he looked at his shaking hands. He seemed to be   
thinking about something or nothing at all. Reaching for the remaining can, he   
opened it forcefully, and drank the all of its contents at once.  
  


  
Answers plagued the girl's mind as she silently watches him. She wondered why he   
wasn't inside the gym, wondered about what might had happened inside that made   
him tired like that, wondered why he's all alone outside. Wondered if she could   
ever take another step towards him…wonder if he would notice…if he would care…  
  


  
"Hisashi..." she said again as she was now halfway towards him, she hesitated at   
first but was slightly surprised that she spoke his name aloud. "Hisashi Mitsui..."   
The man looked up and gazed at her. His eyes questioning and searching, "What is   
it?" he asked. The sound of his voice annoyed and jaded. 

  
He definitely had changed. 

  
"Umm…" she stuttered, "I was…//god! What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I   
stuttering for? Way to go me!// don't you…I mean, remember…" she sighed heavily.   
//just tell him and be over with it// "Well…nothing." //great!//

  
The guy, Mitsui, stood up, crossing his hands over his chest. "If you're one of   
those avid fans or reporters asking for an interview," He said eyeing her   
carefully, "then I'm sorry. I'm in no mood for an interview. Though you don't   
look like a reporter."

  
//idiot! The nerve!// 

  
She forced a smile on her lips. It amused her quite a bit on how much of an   
airhead Mitsui is now though that didn't keep her from fuming mad inside. "For   
your information, I am not an avid fan nor a reporter. I didn't come here to   
interview you. I would never interview you, you callous bastard!" she groaned   
upon hearing her last sentence. "Now you made curse! Idiot!" 

  
Mitsui was taken aback by the sudden outburst of the girl in front of him. "Then   
who the hell are you? And why do you know my name?" he thinks back then added,   
"Oh wait. I know I'm famous. Ignore the last question." He said confidently and   
smirked. 

  
"Does Takeishi junior high class representative rings any bell for your now very   
large head?!" the girl replied in the same manner as Mitsui's and raising an eyebrow. 

  
"Don't tell me you are…" But Mitsui could not finish his sentences. 

  
[Shit! I'm dead]   
  


  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Mitsui was so absorbed in his thoughts about the game he just had that he was   
taken aback when he heard the girl with auburn hair standing just a few feet   
away from where he sat said the words 'junior high' and 'class representative'.   
His pupils dilated in utter disbelief. He knew this girl. In fact, he knew her   
very well.  
  


  
'I must be seeing things. It must be because of the fatigue. Yes, that's it.   
/This/ is not real." he repeated to himself and didn't notice he actually said   
the last word aloud. He watched the girl pick up the can of water that rolled   
across the floor and felt his forehead throbbing as the can hit him.  
  


  
He looked at the girl and at the can of water.  
  


  
"Did that hurt?" He heard her spoke. "Because I know well that it did. So that   
means that this is real." 

  
"What's with the attitude?" Mitsui asked, nursing the bump on his head. "And 

what did you do that for?" 

  
[She's changed so much…especially with the way she talks] 

  
The girl smiled innocently and somehow Mitsui couldn't find it in himself to be   
angry. "You needed a reality check. I gave you one." She said in a matter-of-factly manner. 

  
[But then again, maybe not] 

  
He picked up the can, hesitantly at first, opened it then drank it almost at   
once. He felt as if his heart was going to stop. He still could not believe that   
/she/ was there. He could not believe that this was happening. 'This must be a   
dream, this must be. I must have lost consciousness. This can't be real…There's   
no way that /she/ could possibly be here…'

  
"Are you ok?"  
  


  
Mitsui looked at the girl.  
  


  
Even after all these years her voice still rings familiar to his ear.  
  


  
"You must be really tired," she said as shot another wave of her auburn curls   
away from her shoulder. Her voice was warm and gentle but her tone suggests that   
of fear and displayed the fact that seeing Mitsui like that disturbed her a lot.   
"I'll get you some more water," she said and turned to get it but felt his grip   
on her hand. 

  
"Yes?" She asked Mitsui but when she got no reply from him she drew on her own conclusion. "Do you not need it anymore?"

  
[Still naïve as ever] 

  
Long silence and then...

  
"Stay here."  
  


  
For a moment she looked confused but then obeyed and sat beside him.  
  


  
For a while, nobody spoke. They just sat there quietly staring - Mitsui at the   
can of water in his hands, the girl at the floor. Only the sound of the ball   
being dribbled and the cheers of the crowd from inside the gym echoed throughout   
the silent corridor outside.  
  


  
"What are you..."  
  


  
"I just thought I'd..."  
  


  
They both spoke at the same time and then turned away and stopped as soon as   
their eyes met. The girl's cheeks blushed red for a moment, and so did Mitsui's.   
  


  
"So you finally came back." Mitsui spoke. 

  
The girl could only nod.  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
TBC...maybe  
  
  
  
I'm not too sure if I'll continue this since I have too many things to do and   
I'm suffering from major writer's block. I've written this fic some time ago and   
I'm posting it in hope to erase my writer's block and relive the feeling I had   
when I first thought about making this fic. Comments, suggestions, and   
constructive criticisms are always welcome. ^_^  
  
Ja matta ne!


	2. when i first heard your name

**A Story Different From Before **

**_By: aelaishia_**

****

**Note:** This part is dedicated to Elair Swiftfire, rurouni, Ayce Shade, E.C, sLL, super rookie, and to all who reviewed_._ Thanks for reviewing my fic. ^^ I had to remove this before because something went wrong when I uploaded this part so your reviews were deleted in the process. Gomen. ^^;

==========

**Part One – When I First Heard Your Name**

I wonder when it all started. It was nowhere near before and then suddenly it was just there. A thing I could not understand. Like a bubble popping out of thin air but instead of popping out, it popped in. It must have been due to the fact that I transferred here. In all the schools I could go to, why did I transfer to Takeishi High? If I didn't then maybe everything would be fine, just like the way there were before. 

The first occurrence of this was on the first day of school. I had studied long and hard just to get the highest score in the exam. I wanted to make this my debut in this school. I wanted everyone to know me, to know my name, to look up to me. I wanted to be popular. And I was. My long hours of studying paid off as the principal announced my name as the Class Representative of Takeishi High. I felt a shiver ran down my spine as I heard the sounds of awe echo inside the gymnasium, the felt the thrill of excitement and joy knowing that everyone in the whole Junior High now knows who I am. I felt what I have always felt within myself – pride and conceit. 

"Hey, have you heard? Hisashi-kun is going to be in our class this year?"

I was in the locker room. When I first heard his name.

"Really?" I heard another voice squealed in excitement. Then one after another I heard them giggled. A group of girls gossiping near the entrance of the room.

I tossed the matter, all the while thinking that those girls were idiots enough to gossip about somebody. I went out the locker room and saw their startled faces, as I seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Ta-Takahashi-san" One of them stammered while the rest of the groups lowered their heads in embarrassment.

I wanted to tell them how stupid they looked. I wanted to criticize them but instead I just smiled sweetly and said, "It's okay. I didn't hear anything," while tilting my head to one side for an add-up effect of innocence.

Of course I did not go around the campus full of myself. I acted out as the perfect model student, both to be revered and admire by students and teachers alike. I was perfect. No one could ever match up with me. I was gifted with both beauty and brains, plus a good personality that people always thought was the real me. I wanted to laugh in their faces whenever they ask me to help them in a particular math problem, I wanted to tell them that it was so simple and that they were the ones who are stupid. But being the good model student that I was I teach them instead, all the while deceiving them of my true nature. I wanted to always be number one, to be the best, and if someone else is better than me, although that is most unlikely, I will beat that person. I will never let anybody win against me. Never. 

The first week in school went just like before. 

_//"Takahashi-san" _

_ "Yes?" _

 "I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" // 

It was as it always was before - normal.

And it goes on like that for the whole day. Classmates asking me to do something for them, teachers asking me to work on this and that, classmates asking me to help them with the lessons, teachers asking me to recite, etc. And I did all of that just to be praised and looked upon. I guess you can call me selfish, but at least I am helping out others too for my own gain. I never wanted to fail so I do my best every time a thing is asked from me. 

I hate that word. Failure. Fail. Failed. It was something outside my vocabulary, something that had never happened to me before. Something I could not easily cope up with. 

But I guess I did failed. 

It happened right after the week of school. As usual, I was ahead of the class. Being early, I sat down my desk and opened one of my textbooks. I did not have anything better to do so I read until one by one my classmates arrived, and read until finally the first class began. I put down my book and stood up as the teacher entered the room. He looked at the class for a moment then asked us all to seat down. 

"Takahashi-san," the teacher called out. 

I immediately stood up, gracefully and smart, and responded to the teacher's call. "Yes, teacher?" I asked. 

He looked around the class again and focused his eyes on the empty seat beside mine. It was the right seat next to me seeing that I'm seated with the window at my left. I've always wanted to seat near the window. I guess I could say I could always gaze outside the window and think about things when the lesson is too boring for me. Somehow, I haven't done that yet. Maybe the years I spent being the perfect student couldn't allow me to let my mind slip out of the lectures my teachers are teaching inside the class. I recite on all possible occasions and am already ready to answer problems on the board when no one else seems to. But that besides the point already… 

"I know you're still new here but I was wondering if you know where Hisashi-kun is?" 

Hisashi. I knew I heard that name before. I recalled back when and where and remembered the unpleasant incident in the locker room. All those girls going crazy over him, I wonder who could he be? And why is the teacher looking for him? "No, teacher. I do not know where Hisashi-kun is. I'm afraid I've never met him." 

I heard a few gasps from my classmates. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I hated it. I hate not knowing what other people knows. I heard one of them say, although that person did not know I heard it, "Takahashi-san doesn't know Hisashi-kun? That's so odd. Everybody in this school knows who Hisashi-kun is. Isn't he in one of the committees Takahashi-san is?" 

So he's in one of the committees as I am. That's very odd. I know I've memorized everyone in my committees. I'm sure I haven't forgotten anyone. What unnerved me however was the statement that everybody in the school knows him. Nonetheless, I tried to push their whispers behind and focused my attention to the teacher again. He looked somewhat surprised about this as well and I feel one of my veins is about to blow.

_Clam down, Amika. Calm down._

"It's okay Takahashi-san, you may take your seat now." 

I breathed more easily as I sat down, but not before I noticed the frown on our teacher's lips and the creased in his forehead. This Hisashi person might be a very trouble some person to make our teacher look for him. School hasn't even started at all and he goes around doing troublesome things. And he's even my classmate. God! That would put me in great trouble if I won't be able to restrain him. So not only do I not know him, all I know about him is that he's someone in one of the same committees as I am and might be important or someone who causes a lot of trouble. Great! Junior High year is just great! I wanted to slump down on my seat but I didn't. My ego did not allow it, but I was troubled. Sure enough, I saw Hisashi's presence, even though I haven't met him, as nothing but unwanted and threatening. He better not get on my bad side. 

A good thing though, the day passed by in my favor and I began to forget the incident involving the name 'Hisashi'. 

But…

It wasn't until that afternoon during lunchtime that started to get worse. 

==========

**Author's Note:**

It's the start of my fic. This takes place during Mitsui's Junior High, before he came to Shohoku High. Just so you know, this part is composed of the girl's pov. Comments, criticisms, death threats, rotten fruits, and bricks…you know where to throw them. ^^


	3. what!

**//* A Story Different From Before *//**

~ By: aelaishia ~ 

**Note**: Standard disclaimers applied. Thank you so much **ac** (**super rookie**) for your patience and support. I promise to write faster. ^^ 

==========

Part Two – What?! 

            Rrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!

            The lunch break bell rang exactly as the clock turn half past twelve in the afternoon. Math wasn't really that great, especially when I'm always the only one who's brave enough to answer the teacher's question on the board. But it was worth it. Making my teacher proud of me while praising me in front of the class, along with the sounds of admiration from my classmate was definitely worth it. Besides, it's not that hard for me to earn it.  I deserve it after all.

            That thought had occurred in my mind and had made me forget the incident during our first class. Repression of thoughts is something I'm a master of. I just keep those unwanted thought at the back of my mind and focus more on what is pleasant for me. What do I care about Hisashi Mitsui anyway? It's not like he could ruin –my- world. I bet he's a dork with really thick glasses and carries himself around with a very large backpack full of books and notes. Whereas compared to me, I only bring my super neat notes and myself. That's all I need. And I don't have thick glasses to boot. 

            I wish I knew then how wrong I had been.

            But I hadn't. So off I go around the school making everyone admire and envy me at the same time. Nobody knew how I was completely fooling everyone. If they had known who the –real- Takahashi Amika is then I wager it that they would turn and look at me with contempt on their faces. Or pity me. Either way, I don't like it. So I just pretend to be someone else that I know they would accept. I've been doing it all my life I hardly not fool anybody anymore. At least I thought it to be.

            So lunch break it is. I barely eat in public places and for me, the school cafeteria is a public place, plus the fact that I don't really eat that much and will only eat when I remember to leaves me with no other choice than to go someplace else where I could be alone. 

For today I decided to go to the music room. I haven't played the piano for months now and I hardly find the library entertaining anymore. There aren't any books I want to read yet so I settled on that the music room wasn't really a bad choice. After all, nobody ever goes there, except for the music club that is. So I slung my bag over my shoulder and wistfully proceeded to the place of destination unaware that somebody was just doing the same and heading towards me as I round up in one of the corners of the hall. The result of that? Collision.  As if that wasn't obvious. But it wasn't, right? How could graceful little me bump into someone unconsciously? I am never unconscious of what's happening around me, especially if that involves people.  It irritates me to think that I had made a mistake and had not been on guard. What if someone thought it was hilarious? What if someone saw it? What if the person I bumped into thought that I am rude? What will happen to me? What about my image?

"Are you all right?"

The voiced brought me out of my reverie. I was relieved to know my mask hadn't cracked and remained composed the whole time. What is this guy's problem anyway? He's not looking where he's going, for heaven's sake! It's his entire fault!

I nodded silently and fixed my skirt before standing up. "I'm okay." I said, accepting his hand as he offered to help me stand up. "And you?" I looked at him and smiled. 

"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry," he apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really very sorry."

Well he should be. Running around like that. God, my back hurts. I didn't know hitting the wall could hurt so much. 

I shook my head and smiled again at him. One must always be prepared to give smiles even when the situation is not favorable. "It's fine. I didn't hear you coming anyway." I took a quick look at him. He had a fairly good height. Not bad looking with his black-blue hair that measures up to his chin and clear blue eyes. A jersey? He must be a basketball player then…maybe he was rushing to go to the gym or something. I hope he gets a scolding for being late.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized once again. 

Being sorry couldn't change the fact that you made me hit the wall and that my back hurts now, idiot! 

I shook my head again. "Don't be." I said, remembering that my bag is still on the floor and that my notes were scattered. I picked them up carefully and saw the guy help me with those. He could have earned points from me if he wasn't the cause of this trouble. Well, at least he had the decency to help. "Thank you." I said, slinging my bag on my shoulder. "Well, I have to get going. You might as well go. I see you're late for whatever it is you were rushing over to." And with that, I left.

Now when I said that nobody ever goes to the music room except for the music club, I was wrong. In fact, there was to music club to begin with. There is a music room, the school has music classes, but nobody wants to be in the music club. The truth is, the music club is left neglected by almost all students because all their focus is on the sports division. Sports. Sure it's fun and exciting with all those adrenaline rush going over your body but I thought at least people here have some decorum to appreciate good music. I sighed. I guess I really did end up being in the wrong school after all. 

I dusted off the dust above the piano and opened it quietly. Sitting over the chair, I placed my fingers on top of the keys and began to play. I don't care if nobody hears me. In fact, I like it better when nobody's listening to me when I practice. I might make a mistake and I don't want them to hear it. One piece after another I kept on playing, pressing on the keys and letting my fingers create the music as my head drifts away into a place where I can be at peace. Music eases my soul. It makes me feel relaxed. It expresses my feelings. It lets me be who I am. 

So to say the least, I was very disappointed to be interrupted by the sound of the fifth period bell ringing. Lunch was over and I headed back to class feeling somewhat satisfied that I was able to play the piano very well even after all those time of neglect in practicing. I sat down in my seat and waited for my teacher to arrive. Attendance once again was checked. One by one the teacher call out our names until he called out –that- name again. Hisashi Mitsui.

"Does anybody knows where Hisashi Mitsui is?" he asked the class.

There were a bunch of 'no' and 'we don't know' coming from a group of girls who looked disappointed. "I wish he would come to school today." One of them wishfully said.

"Takahashi-san?" The teacher called my attention after he finished checking the attendance. 

"What is it, teacher?" I asked. I hope he won't ask me where that stupid dork is.

"Do you know where Hisashi-kun is?" 

I knew he would ask that. What's with this guy anyway? Why do the teachers always ask for him? 

I suddenly felt aggravated and threatened. If I absent myself for a day, would the teachers look for me too? I wouldn't want to know. Besides, I don't want to ruin my record. I haven't had any absences ever since pre-school. I wouldn't risk it just to find out if the teachers really do value me. I already know they –do-, so what's the point?

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I haven't even met him." I said honestly. "Is there something you want from him? If I'm not being rude, may I know why you're looking for him?" I asked straight to the point. "One of our teachers was also looking for him a while ago. I'm just curious."

The teacher smiled at me. "So you haven't met Hisashi-kun." He said looking at me with a big grin on his face that made him looked annoying for some reasons. I hate it when people look like that as if telling me they know something I don't and is hiding that something from me. "Well, most of us teachers want something from him." He stated. "This isn't really part of our lesson but I'll take this time to tell you anyway. As you may all know, the Sports Festival is going to be held the week after the next."

The class went wild with excitement. Most of the boys were shouting and the girls were practically giggling over something. I have weird classmates. Why are they so excited anyway?

The teacher asked the class to be quiet and continued. "You yourself, Ms. Takahashi, are one of the persons who are in charge over this event since you are part of the school's Student Body Committee.  Well, Hisashi-kun is also part of the committee and would be playing a very active role in the festival. He is after all, one of the class representatives, just like you. We were just wondering if he was doing the job he is asked to do so. That's basically why we're looking for him."

I waited for our teacher to say something else but he didn't so I took it as a clue that his explanation has ended. "Thank you, sir." I said as I confidently began to sit down.

"But it very weird though," the teacher suddenly spoke up, making me look up at him and straighten myself up.

"What's weird, sir?" I asked perplexed.

"Nothing, Ms. Takahashi." He dismissed the subject. "It's just that you don't know who Hisashi-kun is and he doesn't know who you are too. You're both the class representatives so how could that be?"

Yeah! How can that be?! How could someone not know me?! It's impossible! I thought everyone knew who I am already?! That does it!

I was at loss for words. All I did was stared at our teacher in disbelief that I didn't even noticed when the door opened.

"I'm sorry sensei. I didn't realize the time. I didn't mean to be late."

That voice…

"You are…" I said as I looked at the person at the door, remembering him to be the guy I bumped into earlier. He was now wearing the school's boy's uniform and had apparently just come out of the shower, with his hair still damped and all. I didn't know he was in the same class as I was. Maybe that's why he was so sorry a while ago. Bet he didn't mean to bump into someone like me. Hah!

He looked at me and smiled. "You!" he exclaimed gladly. "I didn't know you were from my class."

What?!

I blinked in confusion.

"Ah…so it seems you two have met already." The teacher suddenly said. "Come inside." He said to the guy.

"We bumped into each other earlier." The guy said. Taking up the empty seat beside me.

Don't tell me.

"Takahashi-san, this is Hisashi-kun."

Suddenly, the world felt like it collapsed on me.

The guy, Hisashi Mitsui, looked at me and smiled, "So you are Amika-san," He said. "Though I didn't think there was somebody who doesn't know me, well you must be new here anyway, but I'm glad to have finally met you." He offered his hand to shake.

The nerve! You're the one who's stupid enough not to know me. And don't call me Amika-san, you jerk! We're not even friends yet and I doubt we'll ever will. I wish I share the same sentiments but I don't, except for the part where you thought everyone knew you. 

I wanted to say that, but I didn't. Instead I just smiled and said. "It's a pleasure."

Hesitantly, I took his hand and shook it without saying another word. I feel like my smile was beginning to falter. The guy who I thought was a stupid dork with really thick nerdy glasses and a big backpack was actually an average looking guy who has girls falling over him, athletic, and has a great personality. The teachers like him, he has a legion of fan girls, the guys absolutely want to be him, and as for me? I am totally screwed up.

==========

**Author's note:** So there you have it. Part three. Thanks you so much for reading my fic. Comments and reviews are always welcome. Stone, bricks, rotten fruits, knives, flames, death threats? You know where to throw them.  Ja ne! ^^


	4. when you came into my world

**//* A Story Different From Before *//**

****

~ By: aelaishia ~ 

**Note:** Standard disclaimers applied.

==========

Part Three – When you came into my world 

            _Excuse me but who are you talking about?_

            I remember I said those words too. It's funny though, me not knowing you existed in my world. I didn't even know you were in the same class. Silly me. I've never been out of the loop before but oh well, it seems you've been out of the loop yourself too. Doesn't that make us equal?

            You see I wasn't present when you gave your speech during the first day of school. I know I may sound like an irresponsible student and maybe you would even think that I have no right to be beside you as one of the Class Representatives knowing how well organized you are, but I wasn't my fault that I was absent. Really, it wasn't. Believe me. I wanted to go to school that day too. If I did then maybe things would turn out different for the two of us. Right?

            I first heard of you three days before our adverse meeting. I just came from the faculty room to report to the teachers what happened to me and explained to them why I was absent when I heard one of the teachers talking about you. 

            _You know, Takahashi-san is so responsible. I'm so glad she decided to attend here in our school. It seems we won't be having much trouble from the students anymore. She handles the other Junior High students so well._

            Those were the words that caught my ear. To think that someone like you had already gained the teachers trust and admiration in just a week is enough to spark my interest. I wanted to see you. I wanted to meet you. Most of all I wanted to know you. I know this sounds stupid to you. You probably even don't care about me. After all, there are many other guys there who must have thought the same about you. And you don't seem the type to listen to these kinds of things either so I guess I'll just keep it inside. 

            When I came to the gym that day to practice, I don't know how much other people were talking about you that I was surprised to hear them saying this and that about you. About how nice you are, how you helped this certain person with his or her seatwork, how you answered every question right and recited when other people don't want to. You don't know how stupid I felt for not knowing you. I felt like I was suddenly in a different world and I began to feel panicked knowing how much your world affects mine. I didn't like it. How could someone with barely a month of existence in my world have this much influence on it already? I didn't understand. 

            Who is this Takahashi anyway?

            I didn't know whether to ask someone about you or not, but in the long run I decided to play deaf. I decided to ignore your existence. I thought that maybe if people think I haven't heard of you then I wouldn't look dumb. I used my absence as an excuse. People knew I had an accident so I used that as an excuse for pretending to not know you, or even heard of you. 

            I bet you don't even know how shocked I was to discover you were also the Class Representative. I tried to avoid. I avoided every meeting that I knew you would be in. I accepted every task the teachers asked me to do in order to have classes with you. But don't get me wrong. I didn't do it because I didn't like you. I don't even know why I did it. Even after knowing who you are did not make it less confusing. I just feel like I'll drown into you if I did. I don't know. I know I'm not making any sense but I don't know how else I could put it.

            Avoiding wasn't hard. It didn't cost me that much at all. I just had to take copies of notes from one of our classmates, do all the assignments at home then hand it to the teachers in the morning. Meetings in the afternoon weren't that hard either. I'd either excuse myself because I had to practice or just tell the committee that I'll just to what I need to do at home. I thought that somehow not seeing you would make it all better. 

            You intimidated me. Your mere presence intimidated me that I feel like if I see you I would make a complete fool out of myself. I'd rather like to be killed than be humiliated. 

            It rather surprised when I had bumped into you not so long ago. Of course I didn't know who you were yet at that time. If did then I might have killed myself right then and there. You looked at me with those kind hazel eyes and smiled sweetly at me like nothing ever happened. I wondered to myself who you were. I've surely hadn't seen you around the campus before. I absolutely had no idea that you were the one that most of the people are talking about in school. But it seems that you also didn't have any clue to who I was at that time. Or maybe you did and you just acted like the way people always say you would to save me from feeling more humiliated or so that I would not lose face. I don't know. I hope you'd fill me in on that sometimes. I really didn't mean to bump on you like that. I know it must have hurt you and I'm really sorry if it did. I was just so angry with myself at that time and you were part of the reason why I was.

            It was during lunch break, inside the locker room that I heard one of the guys from the soccer team talking about you.

            _You know what, I really envy Mitsui. He doesn't even have to sit around in class and listen to the entire boring lectures the teachers give us. All he does is just practice for the coming tournament or do something for the coming sports festival. I wish I could be just like him._

            I smirked when I heard that. So I guess I still have my own world after all. I decided to keep quiet and listen more to what they were saying. 

            But he's wasting so many opportunities.  He could be sitting together with Takahashi-san in class already if he doesn't have all those things to do.

            That's it! Why does she have to get involve with me? Who is she anyway? That was when I decided to let them know I heard them.

            _Excuse me, but you are you talking about? _I asked.

            The guys simply stared at me with disbelief in their eyes.

            _You don't know who Amika is?_ One of them asked.

            I shook my head, feigning innocence. Well, I've heard of her but I'm not going to tell them that I had practically been avoiding engaging in conversations about her so I really don't know much about her at all. But I missed my chance at that time. I glanced at the watch and saw that I was already 15 minutes late for my practice and left them in a hurry without even waiting for them to tell what they know about her. They've been mumbling incoherent words anyway and they didn't make enough sense anyway. _I wish Amika-san would notice me_ was all they kept on saying. And then they started pestering me and were unreasonably begging me to not add you in my ever so growing legion of fan girls. As if I cared. 

So I guess now you know why my mind was drifting while I was hurrying up towards the gym. I kept on pushing the thought about you at the back of my mind and at the same time wondering what I would say to our coach fro being late. Of course you helped me a little when I used our mishap of a meeting as an excuse for being late. I really didn't thought about who you until the fifth period came. I wanted to meet you again, and perhaps asked for you forgiveness. I didn't even get your name when I bumped into you. 

To say the least, when I saw you standing there talking to the teacher when I came in to class late, I was very glad that my heart began to beat so fast. I thought that finally I could know who you are and I was glad to even have you as my classmate. I thought, _things aren't so bad after all_ and thought that I could finally erase all thought of Takahashi Amika out of my mind.

But I was wrong.

When the teacher introduced us, I didn't know whether I feel happy or scared. You are Takahashi Amika? I just couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether I expected something better or worse. But I was contented all the same, even though I haven't sorted out whether I hate you or like you. So you were the one people was always talking about, you were the one who the girls wanted to be, you were the one the boys are crazy over, you were the one who I had bumped into a while ago. You. You. You. So many thoughts raced into my mind. When I knew you didn't know who I was, I felt relieved. Maybe because I thought that I was only fair for me to feel that and they we are on the same grounds after all and I did not need to feel intimidated be you. When I finally shook your hand and greeted you, I felt something burn inside of me that when I greeted you and looked at you in the eye, I realized then what I feel for you and why I had wanted so badly to know you and why I was afraid of you at the same time. When you came into my world, you don't know how much you changed it. And for that I wanted to challenge you, not the kind where we get to see who's better in the end, but a different kind of challenge. To be honest, challenging you is just a part of it, a part of what I feel. The rest? Well, I'll just keep that to myself for now. Maybe someday you would realize what it is and I don't have to tell you anymore, but until then, let's just keep things the way they are and see what happens next. 

Life's full of surprises after all. 

============

**Author's note:** This part is written in Mitsui's point of view. I hope it didn't confuse you. Again, thank you so much for reading my fic. Comments and reviews are always welcome. Stone, bricks, rotten fruits, knives, flames, death threats? You know where to throw them. Ja ne! ^^


End file.
